


As long as we're together, does it matter where we go?

by WellDoneBeca



Series: The Fear You Won't Fall Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aggression, Angst, Black Family Drama (Harry Potter), Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Death Threats, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Loss, Fleur Delacour is a good friend, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Loss of Parent(s), Loyalty, Lucius Malfoy has no idea of how to be a dad, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Malfoy Family Drama (Harry Potter), Malfoy Family Feels (Harry Potter), Malfoy Family-centric (Harry Potter), Malfoy-centric, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Minor Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Minor Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26740978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Cassiopeia was always a planner. Whenever in her life, she always had a future established and steady ground under her feet.After rebelling against her family, that changed drastically.Now the second wizarding war has started, and she needs to find her place in a totally new life.Good thing George is there to back her up, because it's not gonna be easy.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, George Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Series: The Fear You Won't Fall Series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1375936
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022515) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 
  * Inspired by [Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022515) by [WellDoneBeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca). 



> This is the OC version of my "Home" story, a George x Reader, and the continuation of "The Beauty of Falling in Love with You".

Cassiopeia took a long breath, feeling her own pulse in her ears as she stared at the closed chest in front of her.

“You will have to open it eventually,” Andromeda said with a gentle voice, sat right behind her.

This was the Cas’ second week with the Tonks, and things were slowly getting in place. She had your own bedroom right beside Nymphadora’s, and the younger girl was everyone slowly adapting onto having muggle things around the house. In addition to that, her aunt – along with her husband – had welcomed her with open arms into the household, which made the whole transition much easier than she imagined.

She was seen with similar eyes as Tonks when it came down to many things, from rules to chores; the girls didn’t have a bedtime – they were adults –, but there should be no noise after 10 pm, and Cassiopeia was expected to be home before half past midnight unless previously agreed. George was allowed in the house at any time but permission to stay the night wasn’t automatically granted and should be discussed prior to arrival.

Andromeda aunt was a caring woman who knew almost exactly what her niece was going through, and was helping her transition as best as she could. She was even teaching the blond girl how to cook when she arrived early enough from work to help with dinner.

“Are you sure nothing is gonna jump out of it and eat me?” Cas muttered, feeling suddenly small.

She had been using what she had from Hogwarts since the day of her arriving, and the chest Narcissa had given to her the last time they’d seen one another was staring her down ever since.

“If I still know my sister, no,” she rested a hand on the teen’s back, rubbing it in a way to try and comfort her. “She’s your mother, dear. Besides, if anything was bound to happen, it would have already happened. It’s been 2 weeks.”

Cassiopeia nodded slowly. Yes, she was right; her mother wouldn’t try to harm her, right?

She reached out, finally opening the chest, and finding that the content was just… Stuff. Clothes, shoes, jewellery and objects that she had around her room or in her safe.

“She sent you some clothes,” Andromeda tried to sound cheerful. “Let’s give them a look.”

‘Some’ wasn’t exactly the word she should have used. When the two started pulling the clothes out, it was clear that everything Cassiopeia ever owned was in there. Soon, the bed was completely covered in piles and piles of clothing and boxes and more boxes of shoes. Her room in the mansion had been cleared out and everything had been given to her.

“I think that’s enough,” she decided, stopping. “I already know everything is here, I don’t need further proof.”

Andromeda only hummed a confirmation sound, and Cassiopeia stood up, rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

“Can you help me pick some stuff up?” she questioned shyly. “I’ll just put the rest of it back, but I need something to wear to work.”

The Tonks had been nothing less than helpful in the times she was there, and Cassiopeia was very thankful for it; without their help – specially her aunt’s -, she’d be lost and homeless. She was still, however, very much uncomfortable with being with them. This wasn’t her house nor her home, her bed wasn’t the one she’d lied down back at the mansion nor the one at Hogwarts, she was living with people she had just met and she had to learn things that people younger than herself already knew about life.

It was a lot.

In the next hour, the two filled her wardrobe with anything that would be useful in the blond’s day to day life, and stored the rest right back into luggage, putting it in the corner of the room in case she needed it again.

“Come on,” her aunt stood. “Let’s get dinner ready.”

Cassiopeia followed her downstairs, trying her best to cheer up. George would be coming over later she you wanted to at least try and make something to be presented in the meal – even if it was chopped potatoes.

Truth is… She was no good in the kitchen. In her two weeks living with her aunt, she had managed to burn herself taking food from the oven and with boiled water several times, and cut her finger and hand at least once every time she had to chop something. After the first week, her aunt didn’t allow even allow her anywhere close to the stove alone, and as far as she had tried, Cas’ only ability was to make tea. She couldn’t even say that she knew how to heat up milk, because she was very prone to forget she had left it heating and it would most likely spill before the girl could do anything to stop it.

“Cassiopeia, dear,” Andromeda called, making her turn her attention to her while trying to peel the potato in her small hands with the least possible damage – to both you and the vegetable. She had a callus from working in the store and was still getting around to ask for help about it, it wasn’t comfortable.

“Ma’am?”

“Do you plan on joining the order?” her voice was carefully nonchalant, though Cassiopeia knew what lied behind it.

Honestly, she didn’t know. Yes, she supported the order – Merlin, would she have given up on her whole life if she didn’t think that You-Know-Who’s cause was vile and despicable? - but fully joining them was a big stretch. She wasn’t an Auror or a fighter, far from it.

“I don’t know,” the girl decided to say. “Maybe one day if they need me. If this war goes on for long, you know?”

Andromeda hummed in confirmation.

“I’m not that good of a warrior,” Cas confessed, embarrassed. “I’m good with potions and organising things, and I thought about joining the Ministry, but I don’t trust that they are actually a safe choice. Father has too many connections there, that’s not good at all.”

A soft knock on the door of the kitchen made them both look over, and her cousin entered the room with a smile.

“I see no blood,” Tonks noticed and Cassiopeia rolled her eyes. “Congratulations.”

“Shut up.”

“Don’t tease her, Dora,” her mother said without moving her eyes from her own tasks. “Your cousin is trying her best.”

But the two girls only shared a smile. It was good to live with Tonks. Cassiopeia could understand a bit of Draco’s side on their relationship now, with herself trying to overprotect him but still bugging the hell out of his mind sometimes.

“So…” Tonks cleared her throat. “You’re making dinner.”

“Yes.”

“And George is coming to have dinner with us.”

“Yes.”

She hesitated a bit, and Cas turned to glance at her direction, noticing how her hair was changing into several different colours, one after the other.

“I was wondering if we could have Remus over too.”

The blond frowned at how nonchalant she was _trying_ to sound – and at how hard she was failing.

“I don’t see any problem, but we’re not making anything special,” Andromeda shrugged.

Still, her daughter opened a suspiciously big smile.

“I’m sure it won’t be a problem,” she assured them before suddenly standing up and running out of the kitchen.

_Well, they’d certainly need to talk about this later._

Cassiopeia finished peeling the vegetables with a single accident before her aunt sent her to her room to ‘get ready for George’, which for her was a bit pointless; she worked with George now – more like _for him,_ but that was not the point - and the two saw one other on a daily basis, sometimes in very unflattering ways. Still, she didn’t protest and walked to her room anyway. She probably had a dress around he’d never seen before.

* * *

  
  


“I can’t believe she actually lets you close the door with me here,” George sat on the bad bed with a silly and playful jump.

“Forget about the door. I still can’t believe she even gave me a room,” Cassiopeia pointed out, sighing.

Truth be told, Cas could never hide things from George and soon after moving in, told him about what she had actually planned to do after Sirius’ death. He was hurt, of course, but didn’t hold it against her for long.

“But she did,” he reminded his girlfriend and reached to pull her into his arms and down the comfortable mattress. “And that’s a great thing. The privacy too.”

He moved his lips down to her neck, and the girl couldn’t help but giggle in response as his skin tickled hers.

“ _George...”_ _she_ whined a bit. “They are literally down the hall.”

“So what? I’m not doing anything wrong.”

But he was making _her_ want to do _everything_ that could be considered wrong.

Gently, his hand moved to her face and her boyfriend took her thin lips in a kiss, soon turning his soft grip on her body into something firmer.

“Mum wants you to have lunch with us this weekend,” he said in between kisses. “And Bill wants to introduce us to his new girlfriend.”

Cassiopeia tried to breathe in, jumping a bit when his large hand wrapped itself around her thigh tentatively under her dress. It was the first time he had ever tried to make **that** contact.

“Is that okay?” he whispered.

It was a minute before she opened her eyes, finding his brown irises staring right down at her.

“Your brother’s girlfriend? I don’t know, I haven’t met her.”

“No,” he chuckled. “Me touching you,” he made circles on her skin, not going any further but still sending fire into her system. “Here.”

Cassiopeia licked her lips, wondering if she was blushing as red as she felt like she was.

“Yeah. Totally fine.”

George went back to kissing her, to which Cassiopeia enthusiastically followed him.

She wasn’t sure how long had passed since they had lied there, but she had just worked up the courage to put her hand under his shirt when a knock on the door made them pull away and her boyfriend to fall on the floor of the bedroom.

The door opened and her aunt's husband stood there with a polite smile but a strong look on his face.

“I think it’s time to call it a night,” Mister Tonks said politely, but still not leaving space for protests. “Your mother will be worried if you get home too late, George.”

Looking as red as the colour of his hair, the boy put himself on his knees, making his head stand out from his place. His hair was a mess, and from where she could see, Cassiopeia wondered if they were as hot as they seemed, or if he wanted to hide as much as she wanted to do.

“Of course, sir.”

Cas’ couldn’t even look at Mr Tonks’ face when she stood from the bed, and her cheeks and neck were burning like fire as she fixed her dress.

“I’ll walk you out.”

Mister Tonks smiled again to them, still holding the door open and waiting while the ginger boy recomposed himself and burried his hands deep in his pockets before he followed Cassiopeia outside of the room.

She walked George silently outside the house, where it was possible to apparate, and he leaned in to kiss her lips before taking his wand in his hand.

“See you at work tomorrow,” he smiled.

“Bye.”

And with that, he was gone.


	2. II

Cassiopeia took a bite of the toast in her hands in silence and raised her head when Tonks walked into the dining room.

"Any sausage left?" she inquired.

"You can have mine," the blonde pointed at her plate. "I've got plenty of eggs."

She thanked her cousin, sitting down by her side and snatching the meat from her plate to hers. Working at the store with the twins meant that the blonde had to run around it all day, cleaning, restocking, dealing with customers and looking for products over and over – and over – again. She never stopped or even sat down. After the girl had fainted on the second day of the job, she had become more careful and storing more energy, which meant that her intake of food had increased quite a bit.

"I'll be late today," the girl informed the small family around her. "George said that Bill wants to introduce his new girlfriend to the family. And, apparently, I'm part of the family now, so… They want me there."

Tonks elbowed her cousin on the side with a wicked grin.

"Welcome to a serious relationship!" she teased the blonde. "What's gonna be next? George is gonna show up and propose to you?"

Cassiopeia felt her face, neck, and ears burning hot in embarrassment, and her aunt turned to her daughter with a displeased look on her face.

"Dora, don't tease your cousin!"

She laughed out loud.

"What? It's not like she doesn't want it! She's deeply, madly, and insanely in love with George," she pointed out, her voice lowering from an exclamation to a simple explanation tone. "And, honestly, they are the cutest couple."

Cassiopeia lowered her head, and Mr. Tonks cleared his throat.

"Tell Molly and Arthur I said hi when you get there, will you?"

"Sure."

"And don't forget to pack something pretty for the dinner," her aunt instructed. "You don't want to be in the same clothes from work, you always get home with something crazy on them."

She held back a smile.

"Yes, ma'am."

. . .

Seeing George in the morning never failed to make Cassiopeia happy. He was always glad to see her, engulfing her in a hug and kissing her until Fred started making gagging noises.

"Did anyone check on the love potions?" she questioned, checking the shelves for anything out of the normal. The three cleaned everything up every morning before opening and every night after closing, and that wasn't exactly her favourite part of the job.

"Can you go?" Fred questioned. "I think they are supposed to be ready now."

"I'm on my way," Cassiopeia jumped out of the ladder, grinning at the sight of her boyfriend chuckling.

"You keep getting her off of cleaning duty every day," he looked at his brother.

"I want to be on her good side. Your girlfriend can be cruel if she wants to, and she's too good of a potion maker to have as an enemy."

The blonde shook her head, entering the stockroom and moving right to the brewing cauldrons. Fred was right, it was ready to be bottled.

The weak love potion was one of the biggest sellers of the store along with its antidote – which she had finished just yesterday -, so the girl was pretty much always producing and bottling new ones every three days.

Cassiopeia enjoyed all that; working in the store and having a routine was something that was slowly finding its place as some sort of dream life for her. She felt good working, which was a bit of a surprise. Never in her life had the blonde imagined she'd say such a thing.

When the girl finished with the love potions, it was already opening time, so she ran to restock it, and had to hold back a frown at how a young boy she knew to be a Gryffindor jumped in surprise when he saw her. He wasn't the first one, and probably wouldn't be the last, to be shocked to see the Malfoy girl there.

"Can I help you with something?" she turned to him, holding a now empty box by her side.

He blushed deeply, and she held herself from rolling her eyes. Cassiopeia still needed to work on her skills regarding strangers.

"I'm looking for something to prank my brother."

The blonde young woman gave the request a momentary thought.

"What kind of prank?"


	3. III

"Do you know anything about her?" Cassiopeia enquired George, leant on the doorway of his bedroom with her back turned to him while her boyfriend changed into a new – clean – shirt.

"Nope," he seemed to struggle a bit and curiosity rippled under the girl's skin, but she kept her back turned, resisting. She said she wouldn't look, and she would keep her words. "Hey… Green or blue?"

The blonde frowned for a moment.

"Jumper or just a shirt?"

"It's a bit hot for a jumper. I'm planning or a shirt and then something over."

Cas hummed in confirmation.

"I like it when you wear blue. You should put that jacket I always say I like over."

A couple of minutes later, George tapped his girlfriend on the shoulder, making her jump in surprise and look at him. He was dressed exactly as she had recommended.

"Well?" he opened his arms.

"Handsome," Cassiopeia smiled, reaching for him and giving a peck on his lips for a short moment. "Come on, or your mother is gonna chase us down."

He chuckled, but followed her down, stopping by the end when both were at the same level and smiling as she played with the neck of his jacket.

"You never said what you thought of my dress."

George's eyes deviated down to his girlfriend's clothing, and he licked his lips when his gaze reached her long pale legs before looking right back onto her beautiful and curious grey eyes again. She wasn't dressed fancy; honestly, Cassiopeia couldn't remember the last time she had had the opportunity of wearing something elaborate. Tonight, the girl only had a red summer dress on with some embroidered white flowers and sandals.

"I like it," he decided. "But I like the person wearing it even more."

Cas smiled and moved closer to him, giving his lips a short kiss, only being interrupted when someone made a gagging sound just up the stairs.

"Go find a room, lovebirds," Ronald groaned, walking past the two.

"No room," Mrs Weasley said from somewhere in the small house, probably the kitchen. "Leave your brother be, Ronald."

Cas chuckled, walking down, and everyone turned to the door when a knock echoed through the house.

"Oh, that must be them," Mrs Weasley said excitedly, but when the door opened the vision the met the group was very different from Bill and any kind of girlfriend. "Professor Dumbledore," she exclaimed. "Come in, come in."

Wearing travelling robes and with his long beard tied by his waist, professor Dumbledore smiled politely at the redhead woman but didn't follow her words.

"I must apologise, Molly, but my visit here is quite short. I'm here for Cassiopeia."

The girl frowned.

"Me? Why…"

He nodded, and realisation finally fell on her. Dumbledore had sent a letter just two days prior saying he was going to pick her up and take her with him to where Harry lived, as he needed to have an important conversation with the two teens.

"Oh," Cas' shoulders dropped "I'll be going."

Her boyfriend held her hand.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

But she just shook her head.

"No, I'll be fine," his girlfriend assured him. "Just tell Bill and his girlfriend I'm sorry I wasn't able to be here and that I'm looking forward to meeting her."

He confirmed and kissed her cheek, releasing Cassiopeia, but quickly undressing from his coat to offer it to her.

"In case it gets cold."

"Thank you," she smiled.

She walked out with the jacket over one of her arms, feeling it still warm from his body heat and emanating a mixture of the natural smell of his skin and some cologne.

"Sir," the young Malfoy walked to the headmaster's side, and he offered her his arm.

"Hold on tight, Miss Malfoy."

She complied and in a second her body was pulled.


	4. IV

The house in front of Cassiopeia and Dumbledore looked exactly like any other house in the street, with a car – a thing she only knew existed because George had shown her the one his father owned – that looked exactly like any other else in front of the other houses, but the master seemed to know exactly where he was going when he stepped in to knock on the door.

The man who opened it was probably the fattest Cassiopeia had seen so far in her short life, enough that he had no neck, but Dumbledore's presence was apparently enough to shut him up, and he didn't say anything while the two of them entered the place.

"Mr Dursley, you probably have never heard about my student, Miss Cassiopeia Malfoy."

Cas looked the muggle man from head to toe, noting quickly how his face was red and ready to explode. Somehow, that made this very pleasant for her.

"Good evening, sir," she said politely. "Thank you for having me in your home."

"I'm gonna suppose Harry hasn't warned you about my visit," Dumbledore noticed. "Come here, Harry. Let's see, come down. And you must be Petunia."

Moving her eyes away, Cas looked at the woman in just a robe and rubber gloves, looking like she'd just seen a headless ghost for the first time.

"And Dudley. Good evening, good evening. This is Miss Malfoy, we're here to talk to Harry."

Cassiopeia nodded to the two of them. The boy was a copy of his father when it came to his size, although with his mother's hair and eyes.

"Let's sit down, Cassiopeia."

Cas complied silently, and soon he was serving all six of them with hydromel.

"Aren't we leaving, professor?" Potter looked between the two wizards, clearly eager to get out of the house.

"No, not yet. There's something that requires the attention of the two of you, some difficulty you might say."

Cassiopeia frowned. Was it something to do with Sirius? It was the only thing she and Harry had in common legally speaking.

"You see, we found Sirius' testament last week, and he left everything for the two of you, to share in equal parts."

The blonde girl and the young boy exchanged looks. It was quite a surprise; Cassiopeia expected Harry to be left with everything and Sirius to leave her maybe some family portraits, but all of his belongings to share?

"The Order had installed itself for a long time now, but we still need the authorisation of the owner to remain inside," he explained, and she was ready to cut in when he continued. "We also fear that it might have a spell that only allows a pure-blood person to own the house."

They both turned to her at that moment, and the muggle family reflected on it just as well.

"Well," Cassiopeia hesitated. "If that is, it's okay. I mean… I don't mind, the Order can continue occupying the house, doesn't matter if it's fully mine or just…"

But Potter's voice interrupted her.

"I don't want it," he said emphatically. "You can have it. I don't want the house."

Cassiopeia frowned. That was a very quick decision.

"You certainly, don't mean…"

"I do," he insisted. "Your family lived there for centuries, he clearly wanted you to keep it."

She shook her head, making blonde-white strands falls onto her cheeks briefly before being pushed back behind her ears again.

"But he wanted you to have it just as well."

Potter didn't give up, though.

"I insist."

Cassiopeia was ready to argue, but Dumbledore interrupted the two quickly.

"Well, if that's it. Do both you still allow the Order to stay in the house, then?"

"Yes," she affirmed, this time simultaneously with Potter.

The headmaster nodded.

"Well… Owning the house also includes Kraster."

Cassiopeia squeezed her eyes for a moment. Kraster. Oh, Merlin, that elf was the living definition of a pain in the ass.

With a movement of Dumbledore's wand, he showed up in front of the two of her, instantly falling on his knees the carpet.

"Kraster doesn't want Potter, Kraster doesn't want him. Kraster wants Miss Malfoy," he clung onto her feet.

Everyone's eyes once again fell on her.

"Does that mean one of us has to stay with him?" she looked at Potter.

If he was insisting on her taking the house, she'd certainly not keep the elf around.

"You can do whatever you want with him," Dumbledore explained. "My suggestion is sending him to Hogwarts, the other elves can watch him."

Both the teens agreed quickly.

"Kraster, I want you to work with the other elves at the kitchens in Hogwarts."

Cassiopeia left out a clear relaxed sigh when he was gone, and the professor continued.

"Now, we need to decide what will happen to Buckbeak," he pointed out. "He's staying with Hagrid for the moment, we have renamed as Witherwings to keep him safe. Do you have any wish to change his living?"

The boy by her side looked at the slightly older girl, and she just shook her head. She had no attachment to the animal what so ever, his fate wasn't hers to decide.

"Hagrid can keep him, Buckbeak really likes him."

The professor confirmed.

"Well, then we are done. Go pick up your bags. Miss Malfoy, are you able to go to the burrow on your own?"

The girl confirmed, and he watched her after dispatching the boy's baggage.

"I will feel safer if you allow George to accompany you home tonight," the old wizard instructed. "It's rather late. Just tell Molly and Andromeda I asked, and they'll probably let him stay the night."

Cassiopeia felt her face a bit warm as pink tinted her cheeks, and pulled her wand.

"Goodbye," she said politely, disapparating.

When she arrived at the back of the house everything was completely silent, but Mrs Weasley showed up quickly after hearing the noise of her showing up.

"Cassiopeia?" she frowned. "What are you doing here? Everyone is asleep."

The girl shifted uncomfortably on her spot.

"Professor Dumbledore sent me here and told me to ask you to tell George to escort me home. He said you wouldn't mind if he spent the night, it's too dangerous for anyone to be alone outside at this hour and my aunt is probably waiting up for me, the Burrow is close enough but her house is far away."

Andromeda never slept when Cassiopeia or Tonks weren't both home, and she didn't want to leave her waiting.

The redhead woman frowned a bit but gave her a soft nod.

"Of course, dear. Let me just get him up and get some clothes."

So she waited, and the woman showed up with a sleepy George by her side soon enough.

"Hey," the blonde looked up at her boyfriend and offered him the jacket that was still in her arms. "That's yours."

He yawned, and she took his arm with a shy smile.

"Goodnight, ma'am."

Her boyfriend's mother gave the two a strange look but didn't protest or change her mind.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow."


	5. V

"Aunt Andromeda," Cassiopeia called while entering the house. "I'm home."

She walked into the living room with George – this time actually awakened by the shock of being magically dragged with his girlfriend – by her side, and her aunt frowned in surprise.

"Cassiopeia… And George?" she said slowly. "With a backpack."

"Dumbledore asked me to bring her home safe, ma'am," her boyfriend explained quickly. "And he said you wouldn't mind me staying over given the danger of being out alone these days."

The blonde teen lowered her head in embarrassment, staring at her aunt's feet.

"He's right," she sighed. "It's too dangerous for you to go home now, thank you for bringing Cassiopeia safely. You're welcome to stay, George, I'm sure Cassiopeia won't mind if you stay in her room as long as you two keep everything respectful."

The girl felt her face fully hot, and her boyfriend blushed deeply red.

"Of course, ma'am," he assured her. "I'll just use the bathroom for a moment, excuse me."

As soon as he was out of sight, Cassiopeia turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Andromeda," she insisted. "I wasn't planning to..."

She just raised a hand to interrupt her niece.

"I know," she assured her. "Dumbledore was right to send him with you, it's not safe to be out at night. If you need to stay at the Weasleys, just let me know anytime, I'll see no problem either. People are getting captured or killed out there and you being… you."

Cassiopeia nodded slowly. The Death Eaters were probably not very happy with the fact that she had bailed out; she didn't know a lot about them, but everything she knew was already in the Order's hands.

"I'll talk to Ted," she gave the teen a kind smile. "I trust you two to keep everything at a respectful level," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Oh, we…" the blonde girl cleared her throat, totally embarrassed. "We don't do… That. _That thing_. No, we don't."

She only nodded.

"Would you mind checking Dora on before going to bed?" she requested. "She doesn't look any good and won't talk to me. I was wondering if you'd be able to figure out what's going on."

Cassiopeia confirmed with her, and walked silently to her cousin's door, knocking with the back of her hand.

"Tonks?" she called. "Are you awake?"

No answer.

She opened her door slightly, putting her head inside. She could see her figure cocooned in her blankets, and her hair was a very normal shade of brown under the moonlight. Did her hair get normal when she was asleep? Cas couldn't quite remember.

"Tonks?" she whispered.

When she didn't answer, she just closed the door behind herself and walked to her own bedroom, finding George sat on her bed.

"Are you okay with your aunt?" he questioned, seeming worried.

"Yes. She said I have a free pass to stay at the burrow if I have to too, I just have to let her know. It's dangerous outside."

Her boyfriend smiled at the idea, and Cas just chuckled before taking her pyjamas from inside the wardrobe and turned to him.

"Would… Uh…" she cleared her throat, embarrassed. "I need to change."

George's brown eyes widened, and he jumped off of the bed.

"I'll wait outside."

He closed the door behind himself, and Cassiopeia felt her cheeks flaming hot as a small grin formed on her lips. Even in all that mess, he still managed to be cute.

Minutes later, her boyfriend was back inside and awkwardly laying on his back, stiff like a piece of steel.

"George," Cassiopeia called, though she was just as nervous. "You can relax."

In response, her boyfriend gave her a short look.

"You first."

Cassiopeia sighed, rolling her eyes.

"How do you sleep at home?"

He fuzzed a bit.

"On my side."

"Then turn to your side," she instructed.

He complied, silently turning and making himself more comfortable, and Cassiopeia turned to him when he was done, finding a perfect spot and crossing her arms in front of her chest, feeling both rubbing against his back and sincerely itching to hug him.

"Can…" she started, but her voice cracked, so she started again. "Can I put my arm over you?"

George made a strangled sound for a short moment, and Cas could see the back of his neck getting a bit pink.

"Sure."

Cassiopeia moved closer to him, and passed one arm over his waist, opening a tiny smile when he took her hand in his and held her closely.

"Goodnight," she muttered, putting her head on his shoulder.

"Goodnight."


	6. VI

The first thought that occurred to Cassiopeia when she opened her eyes was that she wasn't alone. Right in front of her and between her arms was a warm and toned body that wasn't usually there when the girl woke up in the morning.

When she took a long breath, her brain quickly identified George's scent, and she relaxed into him.

"Morning," he said in a rough and groggy voice, squeezing her a bit, making Cassiopeia open her eyes and raise them to look at him.

"I guess you're really here," she whispered. "Good morning."

Her boyfriend laughed, and the girl moved a hand up, moving the mess of red hair off his forehead.

"How did you sleep?" she questioned, trying to make herself smaller and getting closer to his embrace, searching for his warmth. This was good. She liked this. She could get used to this.

In response, George's hand moved to her face and Cas smiled at his thumb making patterns on her cheek.

"Well, I had you right here and Fred was nowhere around to wake me up with his snores," he pointed out. "This is one of the best nights of sleep I've ever had in my life."

The girl let out a very soft giggle.

"I could get used to it," he moved the hand that wasn't on her face to hold one of hers, interlacing their fingers and raising them a bit, so they could both see it. "Waking up next to you."

Cassiopeia just closed her eyes, breathing him in, but their moment was soon interrupted when the door of the room was opened.

"Good morning, kids," Mr Tonks said with a huge smile, moving his eyes over the two of them, clearly trying to see any evidence of what they were doing prior to his arrival.

"Good morning, sir," Cassiopeia moved away from George slowly. "I… Uh… Assume it's not as early as I thought."

He just shrugged.

"Don't worry, Andromeda just finished putting breakfast on the table."

Cassiopeia pushed the sheets away from her body hesitantly. She didn't want to leave her bed, but to leave her Aunt waiting wouldn't be very polite.

"We better brush our teeth," she pointed to the ginger following her steps, but Mr Tonks raised his hand.

"You go, Cassiopeia," he instructed. "I want to exchange a few words with George. Don't worry, I'll be quick."

She looked between the two of them, already feeling embarrassed, but didn't protest. The girl was in the corridor when she heard her aunt's husband's voice again, this time much more serious than when he was talking directly to her.

"George, I'm unsure of how much of this your parents have talked to you or how much information on the topic the school provided…" he started, and the sound of the door closing interrupted his speech, preventing Cassiopeia from hearing anything else.

Merlin… She did not want to be in her boyfriend's place right now, that was certain.

When she left the bathroom from brushing her teeth, Cassiopeia stopped by her cousin's door. Andromeda had asked her to talk to her the previous night, but Tonks was apparently asleep. Maybe she was up now.

"Hey," Cas opened the door, putting her head inside. "Tonks?"

"I want to be alone," she groaned. "Leave."

The blonde girl frowned. That was unexpected.

"Hey," she entered, confused, and closed the door behind herself. "What's wrong? What happened?"

She waited for a bit, and her cousin finally turned to the door's direction, still lied on the bed. Her usual pink hair had turned into a brown that was a nice mixture of her parents' hair colours, which was very unusual, and her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Cassiopeia couldn't quite react at first. She'd never seen Tonks like that. She was always happy and bubbly, and the teen just couldn't understand what was wrong.

"I'm gonna get my wand," she straightened her back. "Who do I have to torture?"

But the brown-haired girl only offered a sad smile.

"Don't," she muttered. "You're gonna be arrested. And I'll probably have to be the one doing it."

Cassiopeia rolled her eyes and walked to her, sitting on the mattress and moving to touch her, a bit hesitantly. She didn't really know what to do to comfort her.

"What happened?" Cas questioned.

Tonks bit her lower lip.

"You remember that Remus had dinner with us the other day?" she asked.

The blonde nodded.

"Well…" she hesitated.

The understanding suddenly hit her. She was in love with him.

"Oh," she whispered. "Tonks."

Tonks closed her eyes, and Cassiopeia touched her cousin's face.

"I'm sorry," the girl whispered. "Did he…"

"He rejected me," she finished her sentence. "Said he was too old and damaged for me. That I was a child and didn't know what I was doing or thinking. I've never felt so humiliated!"

Her sobs interrupted her words, turning Cassiopeia's insides into fire, and she had to swallow down a curse. How dare he make her feel like that? How dare he spoke to her like that?

"I'm gonna go talk to him and get this right," she decided.

Tonks held her cousin's wrist before she could even stand up.

"You can't force him to love me, Cas."

Tonks was right, she couldn't. But she could at least make him apologise for the words he used to respond to her.

"No. But I can't let him hurt you like this and leave it this way," she retorted. "He might not love you back, but he can't talk to you and leave you humiliated like this."

Tonks took your hand in both of hers.

"Don't talk to him," she whispered. "Please."

Cassiopeia stopped in her spot, just looking at the face of the girl who'd simply taken her under her wing when she had nowhere to go. Merlin, she looked so broken. She couldn't leave her to that.

"Come eat with us," Cassiopeia said to her. "Aunt Andromeda is worried. Knowing that you're at least eating is going to calm her down."

She moved a hand to brown mossy her hair – a difficult and weird image, come to think of it –, pushing it away from her forehead and face.

"I don't want to see anyone," she closed her eyes.

But the request wasn't up for debate.

"I wasn't asking," Cassiopeia pointed out. "I'm commanding you to come to have breakfast with us."

Tonks raised her eyebrows in surprise but didn't say anything when her cousin pulled her to sit up on the mattress and took a comb from her bedside table, working on the knots in her hair as delicately as possible. Once they were done, Cassiopeia brushed it the way Tonk's usually styled her locks and dragged her cousin off of her bed.

"Go brush your teeth. I'll be at the table," she instructed and stopped herself from leaving the room when a thought crossed her mind. "Don't make me come back here and carry you out, you know I would do It,"

She shook her head, but Cassiopeia could see a tiny smile breaking from her lips.

"Fine," she sighed.

And with that – finally satisfied – she left.


	7. VII

"It was very embarrassing," George said, blushing slightly with his head resting on Cassiopeia's lap. "Your Uncle retold me everything I tried to not remember from McGonagall's special classes that week."

She felt her face warming up. She remembered the week of 'special' classes she had once she reached both her second and third year. The first – on her earlier ear – was directly focused on girls and the blond had had to hear about how her body would change and she'd start having her period from a very tired Madam Pomfrey, who was clearly done with the all-female class of 12-13-year-olds giggling about the basic information about the male puberty.

The following year, however, wasn't so private. Snape had had the whole third year of Slytherin in his classroom and explained not only what 'intercourse' was, but also the mechanics of it, how it led to conception and how to avoid said conception with spells and potions that the students would end up learning at their sixth and seventh years. As embarrassing as it was, though, she now thought of it as a good approach to the subject.

"Who taught you in the first class?" Cas asked.

George thought in silence for a moment.

"I think it was Madam Pomfrey. She looked very…" he looked for words.

"Done?" his girlfriend suggested.

"Very done. Everyone was laughing or making 'ew' noises… And after 3rd it was only worse. Did you get those?"

She nodded.

"Snape had to explain what consent was to us," she told him. "And contraceptives. I mean…" the girl made a face, cringing at the sole memory. "It can't get worse than that."

Her boyfriend nodded, mirroring her expression on his own face.

"And then dad came to talk to us and it was so much worse," he whined. "He couldn't even talk! It was me, Fred and Ron in the living room, he'd done the talking with Percy, Bill, and Charlie before and I don't think it was much easier."

Cassiopeia laughed. Her mother had a similar conversation with her, but it was a bit different. She just said how things worked mechanically and how she had the right to reject any advances that made her uncomfortable. She never mentioned potions or spells, and was adamant that her daughter was only supposed to be intimate after wedding a proper man, and only then.

When a thought crossed her mind, the girl bit her lower lip, feeling her face warming up once again.

"Do you… uh… I mean…" she cleared her throat. "Ever think…?"

George blushed so much that Cas thought he'd disappear in all the blood on his face, ears and neck.

"Once…" he choked the word out. "Or… Twice. But not if you're not ready we… uh…"

"We're very young," she decided, feeling her neck burning hot. "We have a lot of time."

Her boyfriend just confirmed.

"Yeah. We've been together for such a short time."

She nodded.

"No need to rush."

They fell into silence after that, both clearly embarrassed. Cassiopeia couldn't say she hadn't thought of getting closer to George in that sense, but she didn't feel close to ready. It could change everything in their relationship and she couldn't begin to imagine how.

The young woman took a long breath, throwing her head back and feeling the wind on her face. When she opened her eyes, her boyfriend was staring at her with a foolish smile.

"What?" she frowned.

"You're beautiful," he put himself on his elbows. "Have I ever mentioned that?"

She felt her cheeks warming up in response.

"Sometimes," she simply whispered.

George smiled, moving up until he was levelled with her, and kissed her cheek shortly.

"You're gorgeous," he gave her skin another peck. "Intelligent…" he moved close to her mouth. "Sweet…" he bit her lower lip. "Loving…"

Cassiopeia's eyes drifted closed when he finally kissed her lips, and in no time they were both lying down on the grass with him on top of her, cupping her face gently and using his thumb to caress her skin.

"And incredibly brave," he finished. "That's why I love you."

Cassiopeia's whole face felt burning hot as soon as he'd done saying the words, and she moved a hand to touch his cheek.

"You do?"

George nodded and she leant forward, kissing his lips softly.

"I… uh…" she struggled.

How could he say those words? Dammit, they weren't easy.

"It's okay," he rubbed his nose on hers. "Don't worry about saying it back."

She didn't try again. George knew her well enough that he didn't expect such words to be returned so soon.

"But I do," he repeated. "I love you."


	8. VIII

Cassiopeia pulled the strap of her backpack close to herself after checking everything inside. She was going to spend the rest of the weekend at the Weasleys and only come back officially after work on Monday, and was trying to show excitement for it.

It wasn't like she disliked her boyfriend's family – quite the contrary – but the latest hours of the day had been pretty melancholic for her. She missed home, and more than ever today. Her aunt was amazing, her cousin felt like a sister and Mr Tonks was as good to her as an uncle who'd taken a homeless niece under his wing could be, but still… The girl missed her mother's kisses and tender love, missed playing with Draco and teasing him, and missed her father's protective presence; he wasn't a good man, she knew that, but he was a good father and loved her, all of them did, and Cassiopeia loved them back. That was what hurt the most, because she knew she wouldn't see them again for a long time – or ever again.

"Be careful, dear," Andromeda instructed. "Do you have a jacket with you?"

"Yes, ma'am. And my keys too."

She smiled.

"Have a good time there," she walked to the teen, pushing a bit of blond hair behind her ear and kissing her cheek gently. "And let me know if you need anything."

Cas confirmed, waving to Mr Tonks briefly before leaving, clinging onto George so he could apparate the two of them to the Burrow.

"Mum!" he called loudly as the two landed. "We're here, we're back."

Mrs Weasley showed up at the door just as the pair walked closer to the entrance, and ushered them inside with a big smile.

"Oh, finally," she hugged her son tightly. "I was starting to get worried something had happened."

She released George and quickly moved to Cassiopeia, wrapping her arms around the girl and squeezing her so tightly around the ribs she almost lost her air.

"Look at you," she stepped back, touching her face with both her hands, and Cassiopeia had to hold herself from stepping away from her overly intimate grasp. "You look so much better since you started living with your aunt, I always had the impression that those people were starving you."

She looked at her boyfriend, embarrassed, and he cleared his throat, putting a hand on his mother's shoulder.

"Hey, mum," he interrupted her. "You know what I forgot to tell Cas? About dad's promotion."

Molly's face lit up instantly, and she opened a large smile.

"Oh, you won't believe what happened, dear!" she moved her hands and took hers in them, creating quite a contrast with the girls long thin fingers. "Arthur was promoted to head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects!"

Cassiopeia gave her a small smile in response.

"That's great!"

"Yes, he has ten people working under him now, it's a very important position. He's usually home at midnight, you may catch him at breakfast, though. It's so amazing to have you here!" she turned to her once again.

She gave George a worried glance. Okay, that was weird.

"You know, from _all_ of the boys' girlfriends I've ever met, you're the best of them. You are a hard worker at the store, you're always so gentle and follow instructions and never do anything wrong, and you mind your own business!" by the time she's finished saying it, she was grinding her teeth so hard that Cassiopeia were expected them to fall right off, and she was just utterly confused. "I know I was hesitant at the start, but you've revealed yourself as a great person and future daughter-in-law."

"Thank you?" she said slowly, but it came out more like a question than anything else.

The girl was ready to ask what had happened when she changed the subject.

"George, dear, put her things upstairs," the red haired mother turned to her son. "I've let her bed ready in Percy's old room, I'll go make dinner. Cassiopeia, dear. Can you help me?"

Her eyes widened instantly. If Cassiopeia hadn't been confused before, she was confused now. What in the craziest hell was going on? She never asked for help with dinner and always refused help from anyone.

"Of course, ma'am."

She followed her inside, mouthing a 'what the hell?' to her boyfriend, but he simply shrugged before taking her things and leaving the two of them alone.

Cassiopeia entered the kitchen silently and was quickly ushered to cut the vegetables over the table.

"I'm making turkey," she muttered, and Cas wasn't sure if it was for her or herself. "I'll make the gravy with some onions, roast some potatoes… Oh yes, the kids would certainly like that."

Cas smirked to herself, feeling suddenly sad all over again.

"My mother used to make roasted Turkey with Peppers," she washed her hands, walking to the spread vegetables and picking an onion, quickly starting to peel it. "But she removed the red peppers because Draco hates them since we were kids."

She bit your lip when her eyes watered, both from the onions she had started to shop but also from the feelings she'd buried so deep inside herself.

"But the elves did the gravy, she could never get it right. It always came out lumpy," the blond sniffed. "But her turkey was really good. The last I had it... I don't really remember."

Cassiopeia felt someone's eyes on her, and raised her gaze in the direction, finding Mrs Weasley, George and a silver-haired girl she was sure she had met before staring at her.

"What?" she asked, keeping her voice steady.

"Uh…" her boyfriend stuttered. "This is Fleur. We met her in our 6th year. She's Bill's fiancé."

Cassiopeia recomposed herself quickly, washing her hands and walking to her.

"From the TriWizard Tournament, right?" she tried to sound nonchalant.

"Yes," she opened a large smile. "You are Cassiopeia Malfoy, right? I didn't know you and George were dating."

"We've been together for almost a year," the girl explained. "We started dating on my 17th birthday."

She just nodded.

"Well, Bill and I have been together for the same time," she said. "We got engaged just a couple of weeks ago."

"That sounds great," she said sincerely, and the _veela_ girl lifted her hand to show the ring. It was simple but very beautiful. "Have you settled on a date yet?"

By their side, Mrs Weasley cleared her throat, and Cassiopeia turned to see her cutting potatoes all by herself.

Now everything made sense.

"Do you mind sitting down, so I can talk to you and chop the vegetables at the same time?" she offered, completely ignoring her boyfriend's mother clear distaste for the girl.

"It's no problem. I can help," she offered. "I'll just wash my hands."

Cas confirmed and she walked past her, leaving George and his girlfriend for a moment, and he was quick to walk to her, taking her hands in his.

"Are you okay?" he questioned.

"I'll be fine," she assured him. "Don't worry."

He raised his eyebrows in clear mistrust, but she just squeezed his hands.

"I'll talk to you later," the girl promised. "When we are alone."

That seemed to peace him down, and just then left, giving her the opportunity of turning to Fleur once again, giving her a soft look.

"So, tell me how you two met."


	9. IX

"I suppose those aren't onion tears," George said, trying to maintain a soft tone.

Cassiopeia turned her head to where her boyfriend had come. It was the middle of the night and everyone was already asleep, including Fleur after spending some time alone with Bill outside, to Ginny and Mrs Weasley's displeasure.

"No…" she muttered and moved a hand to clean the tears away, but her boyfriend was faster, swiping away the wetness under her right eye with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" he reached for her hand, holding it tightly. "You look a bit sad since morning."

The girl sighed.

"I miss home," she confessed. "I haven't talked to my mother since before I left Hogwarts," she felt a lump in her throat. "George…"

Cassiopeia covered her face, trying not to cry back and mentally cursing the light a few steps away from them when the place between her eyebrows pounded in pain. It hurt, it all hurt.

"Merlin, just turn this shit off," she groaned impatiently. Wasn't it enough that she couldn't control herself, now she was in physical pain just as well?

When she uncovered her eyes, her boyfriend was putting his wand back in his pocket and the place was mostly dark, except for a very dim glow from the moon coming from the window.

"Done," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said in the same tone.

George knew there was nothing he could say to soften her pain, but still wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder and pulled her to sit on his lap, holding her close just as she hugged his shoulders and hid her face in the crook of his neck.

"You're not alone," he whispered, moving a hand through her soft hair and the back of her neck affectionately. "You have your aunt, and Tonks and Mr Tonks, and you have us. I've never seen you click with someone the way you've clicked with Fleur, honestly, which is good, cause mum and Ginny aren't easy on her. And you got my family. It's not the same, it'll never be, but… You're not alone."

He pressed his nose onto the top of her head and took a breath, while Cas maintained her silence, just crying silently onto his skin. She knew everything he was saying already. She could count on the Weasleys as friends and had found a family in her aunt, her husband and her cousin, but nothing could fill the space her parents and brother occupied.

Cassiopeia raised her head when they heard steps going down the stairs, but moved right back where she was earlier after her eyes fell on Bill, who seemed confused by the moonlight.

"Is everything okay?" he asked, his tone clearly worried. "Fleur said Cassiopeia hadn't come up to their room yet, she's worried something happened."

"We're just talking," George affirmed. "Privately."

If his brother said anything, she didn't hear it, and he was soon leaving again.

"I better go," she sat further back on his thighs. "We don't want more people coming down to look for us."

Her boyfriend took Cas' face in his hands, kissing her lips gently and caressing her skin with his thumbs.

"Do you want to sleep in my room?" he offered. "I'm sure Fred won't tell."

She shook her head, already drying her face with the back of a hand.

"Fleur would notice," she reminded him. "And I don't want to give your mother another reason to dislike me, I'm already becoming friends with Fleur, and she's clearly not happy with it."

He chuckled and kissed her once again before the two stood up.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?" he stood on his tiptoes and kissed her forehead. "I'll walk you to your room."

He did so silently, and when she opened the door Fleur was still awake – sat on the bed with a book in her hand.

" _Bonne nuit_ , " she greeted the couple, and Cas forced herself to mutter something back before closing the door as George left. "Is there anything wrong?"

The girl shook she head. Fleur was the sort of person she liked being around, but that didn't mean she trusted her enough to talk, she was still a stranger.

"It's a private subject," she said simply. "I apologise if I kept you up, I'm going to sleep now."

Fleur just nodded, closing her book and putting it under her pillow, lying down just as Cassiopeia did the same.

She closed her arms around her pillow, holding it close and suddenly wishing she had accepted George's invitation to sleep in his room. Still, Cas ignored the wanting to go after him and closed her eyes. Hopefully, tomorrow would be easier.


	10. X

"People keep disappearing and dying," Cassiopeia dropped the newspaper onto the dining table. "Give it a month and there will be no wizards left in the country any more."

Tonks only sighed by her side, and Andromeda pressed her lips together.

"Are you sure you still want to do this?" the blonde girl ran a hand over her dress nervously. "I don't feel like celebrating."

And that was true. Her 18th birthday had been some days ago, but after Mrs Weasley's insistence, she had agreed to celebrate it in a joined party with Harry, who was turning 16 today. He didn't mind much, but she wasn't expecting or planning to do anything this year, especially with everything that was going on.

"We do," Mr Tonks stood up. "It was your birthday, and we should celebrate it. In moments like this, we must cling to every happy moment we can find. Shall we go?"

Cassiopeia nodded, finally, and the four of them apparated to the Burrow's garden, quickly being welcomed by the Weasleys and Fleur.

"Cas!" the blonde seemed overly happy to see her. "I was starting to think you weren't coming."

She thought of giving her an honest answer but just set it aside.

"It's my birthday, isn't it?"

The moment she let her go, George was already wrapping his arms around his girlfriend in a hug, although skipping their usual kiss and turning to give her uncle and aunt a tight smile.

"Mr and Mrs Tonks, it's a pleasure to see."

She rolled her eyes and moved his arm from her shoulder.

"Come find me when you've lost up," she instructed him.

When she entered the kitchen, she found Harry and his friends talking excitedly alone.

"Hey," she offered him a smile. "Happy Birthday."

The boy smiled shyly in response, and the blonde teen extended him the package in her hands.

"Got you a gift."

Half an hour later, everyone was sitting by the table, and as much as her boyfriend's mother tried to change the subject, the conversation had fallen once again onto the disappearing people. Recently, Karkaroff was found dead and Fortescue – the owner of the ice cream parlour in Diagon Alley – had disappeared, along with Mr Olivanders.

"These are dark times," Andromeda affirmed. "We must do everything to keep ourselves safe."

"Diagon Alley isn't the same with all that," Fred said, looking clearly annoyed. "You know, if we have bought the building a bit later, we would have spent at least half of the money on it. And the selling isn't going how we expected it to go in the first year."

"You're telling me?" Cas arched him an eyebrow, although keeping her tone light. "I'm the one who is getting paid under minimum wage to work there."

"You suggested that yourself," he grabbed his fork from the table. "Don't frame me as the bad guy just because you're not smart."

She rolled her eyes, going back into eating, but lost the smile that had been playing on her lips when her grey gaze fell on Lupin right before doing the same on Tonks. Things between him and Tonks hadn't changed, which meant things with her hadn't changed just as well, and Cassiopeia had done her best to keep them as far away from one another as possible; she didn't want her cousin to be constantly reminded of how he treated her and didn't want the night to end in a fight.

"Can we go outside for a moment?" her boyfriend asked after they were done, and she only nodded before walking to the garden and waiting while he was inside.

When George stepped outside, he had his hand behind his back, which promptly made her look at him with a disapproving look.

"George Weasley…"

"It's your birthday and our anniversary," he insisted. "We're not having this fight every year, come one. Just take your gift. I got it from the money I earned working."

She sighed.

"Fine," the teen let her shoulders sag. "Okay. Well?"

He moved his hand, and she smiled when he offered her the iridescent rose that she knew very well.

"Happy anniversary," he offered her a soft smile. "You didn't think I would forget, right?"

Cas shook her head and took it in her hands. She still had the other two flowers in a vase in her bedroom, and this one would join it soon.

"And this," he pulled something from his pocket. "Is for your birthday."

She glanced at him before looking down at the package he'd given her. When her fingers finally pried it open, she found a bracelet.

"It's beautiful," Cassiopeia affirmed. "Thank you."

George took her wrist carefully and positioned the bracelet before tangling his fingers with her, looking into her eyes with something she couldn't quite catch.

"What is it?" she frowned.

"Just thinking," he sighed. "I… It's stupid."

Cassiopeia pulled on his hand.

"It's not," she insisted. "Tell me what's wrong."

"A lot is going on," he looked down at his feet. "I have to take care of you."

The girl stared at him for a moment, both half-smiling and frowning.

"George, I can take care of myself," she pointed out. "You don't have to do that."

But her boyfriend shook his head.

"I know. You're better than me in a lot of stuff, but… I need to know that I can protect you. I can't even think what I'd do if anything happened to you and I wasn't able to save you."

She raised her hand, touching his face gently.

"You don't have to worry about me," she pressed her forehead against his. "That's my job with you. You're the fun half of this relationship, I'm the one who worries about stuff and plans for the future."

George smiled and kissed her lips softly, hugging Cassiopeia tightly.

"Let's both be the fun and the worrying parts," he offered. "Alright?"


	11. XI

"That was quite a sell," Cassiopeia approached George, who'd just said goodbye to one boy with a very heavy bag of products.

Even though the times were hard, the store was now packed up with kids and teens, all visiting Diagon Alley to get ready for Hogwarts and many filling up their personal stocks for pranks – at least until Christmas -, and that meant very good news for their small group.

"They're going back to school," he pointed out. "Fred was right when he said we should double our stocks for the second half of August."

"Excuse me," his twin stop in front of them. "Can you say that again?"

"You were right," Cas repeated, rolling her eyes. "Do you want a medal for that?"

Before he could say anything, her eyes fell on the group of teens who'd just entered the store.

"Your family is here," she noted.

Fred walked away from the couple, squeezing himself between the customers to reach them, while she put herself behind the counter to check the order they'd just received from the Ministry. Apparently: they'd heard from the Shield Hats the store was selling – George's idea – and wanted five hundred of them, and their other Defence Against the Dark Arts products had suddenly started flying out of the shelves.

"Hey, Cassiopeia," Hermione squeezed herself until she reached the counter, which was a few steps from her. "Are you busy?"

The blonde stored the paper in one of the drawers and quickly walked closer to the divisor. The moment she looked up her face, she knew just what she needed.

"Let me guess," she palmed her apron, looking for the Bruise Removal Paste. "Boxing Telescope?"

Hermione nodded and Cas reached out, spreading some of the thick paste on her skin.

"It'll be better in an hour."

The girl smiled shyly to the blonde.

"Thanks."

Cas leant onto the surface and gave her a small smile.

"I actually came up with it," she confessed. "It's not my field, but the boys couldn't find anything to help with the telescope."

"It's quite nice," she noted. "The store isn't doing so bad."

"It has some ups and downs," the Slytherin sighed. "I think people are only now hearing about us, so that's a positive."

She nodded, and Cas turned around when Vera stopped by the counter.

"Miss Malfoy," Vera, a girl who's started working with them just a couple of days prior. "Mister Weasley is asking your assistance with a client outside."

She offered Hermione a smile, excusing herself before walking out and leaving the room, making sure to fix her hair while she was still out of their presence.

"Did you ask for me?"

. . .

"I think someone is gonna get a full salary next time her pay-check arrives," George joked, grabbing Cassiopeia by her waist affectionately. "Any idea what you're gonna do with so much money?" he extended the two last words in a mocking tone.

She chuckled, rolling her eyes but throwing her arms over his shoulders. The store had emptied out, as it was nearly closing time, and Fred was checking what they had to replace while Vera cleaned the floor.

"I was thinking of taking a guy out," she teased. "We never got to celebrate our first anniversary together."

George raised his eyebrows, smiling largely.

"Oh yeah? And where do you plan to go?"

She tilted her head to the side.

"I don't know… But I'm taking suggestions. You two," the blonde moved her hands down, holding the sides of his green suit jacket. "Have very similar tastes."

George moved forward, taking his girlfriend's lips in his whilst giggling. He had his back pressed onto the counter, so Cas was facing the door, and she wasn't sure if she regretted the position when she opened her eyes, losing her smile instantly.

Standing by the door of the store, her mother was staring at the two with ice-cold eyes.

Cassiopeia untangled herself from George slowly, not missing when her boyfriend pulled his wand from his pocket discreetly.

"Can we help you with anything?" she lifted her chin, unwilling to show any emotion but pride.

"Is that what you do now?" she looked around the place, clearly displeased and maybe even disgusted. "You work in this… Trash heap?"

The blonde teen ground her teeth.

"This is a respectable store, ma'am," she affirmed in the coldest voice she could find, though there was a knot ready to form in her throat. "Is there anything you need from us? It's closing time."

Cassiopeia blinked twice, hoping she couldn't see the way her presence was affecting her. So that was it? Months away and the only thing she could do when she saw her _daughter_ was offend her?

"No," Narcissa straightened her back, but instead of leaving, she lowered herself down and put a pack of whatever was in her hands down the floor.

Then, she turned around and left, and the girl felt her shoulders dropping in response, instantly leaning onto George when he braced her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

Cassiopeia took a deep breath. Things were going okay. She wouldn't let that affect her, she couldn't.

"Yes. I'll be just fine."

All four of them stared at the box until Fred walked up to it, bringing it inside and dropping it to the counter.

"What are you waiting for?" he raised his eyebrows. "Open it!"

Sensing it was her time to go, Vera walked out of the room while Cassiopeia unwrapped the deep purple paper, leaving the three of them behind as the girl silently opened her… box.

Inside, a summer cloak in deep green was neatly folded.

"It's a gift," she whispered.

Cassiopeia noticed the details of the piece when she pulled it out. It could be worn at both sides, with one in deep green velvet with her family's crest embroidered right over her chest, and the other side in black silk, and it also had a hood.

"Try it on," her boyfriend whispered.

When she did it, it became clear that the cloak had to be custom made, as it fit her height perfectly.

A card fell onto the floor, and his brother was quick to pick it up.

"Happy birthday," he read, breathing in deep.

Cassiopeia closed her eyes. She did think of her, after all.

The girl breathed in deep, covering her face with her hands for a moment, completely confused by the mixed signals.

"Let's just help Vera cleaning up," she decided.

No one said anything, and she folded the cloak right back into its previous state, putting it back onto the box.

"Just…" she cleared her throat. "Let's not talk about this," she requested, just as Vera came back. "Please."


	12. XII

George shook his right leg nervously while waiting for the older couple to return from the kitchen, where they were talking about something he couldn't quite catch. Cassiopeia wasn't home, but at work; he had excused himself with Fred's help, saying he had a meeting with one of their partners just to visit her uncle and aunt.

"Sorry we kept you waiting, George," Mr Tonks entered the room with his wife behind him, both of them looking curious with what he was doing there at that time of the day. "Is there something wrong? Did something happen?"

"No problem, really. I didn't tell you I was coming, so you didn't expect me," he pointed out. "Are you sure you don't have to be at work, Mr Tonks?"

"I got a bit more time today," the man affirmed. "We're all yours. Well?"

The redhead took a long breath and stood up, taking off his jacket and using his hands to fan himself. When had it become so hot?

"You know…" he started but interrupted himself to clear his throat. "You know I've been dating Cas for a year, right?"

"Yes," Andromeda smiled. "And the time you spent with her changed her in ways we can't even start describing. If it wasn't for you… Well, I can't imagine where she'd be right now."

He nodded slowly.

"So… We're happy together. I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life. She is my best friend, and she's always pushing me to do something new, and always believes in me," he felt his cheeks warming up, and the couple in front of him opened a small smile. "She's amazing."

Mr Tonks nodded slowly.

"She is, indeed."

George swallowed hard.

"I know we're young, but I don't think I could live without her in my life any more."

Suddenly, Mr Tonk's eyes widened, and George knew he'd caught where he was going.

"And we're in a war," he pointed out. "An open war where we don't know what's gonna happen next, and…"

"You don't want to feel like you couldn't live your love to its best potential?" the man added.

George felt his cheeks heating up once again and nodded. Those weren't the exact words he was going to say, but yes, it was something like that.

"How old are you, George?" Mrs Tonks asked.

"Eighteen."

"Cassiopeia is eighteen," she nodded. "She turned eighteen last month."

"Yes, ma'am."

He closed his eyes. Merlin, they were going to say no. He couldn't do it if they were going to say 'no', Cas would never go against her aunt and uncle's wishes.

"Where would you live?" Mr Tonks inquired.

He raised his gaze.

"There's a small flat above the shop, we'd set foot there until we have enough money to buy a house."

The couple confirmed silently.

"Provisions?"

"The store had had a boom recently, and we're having more clients than ever in the last month, and while many of them are students, we've also received all of the customers that usually went for Zonko's. Now that their store is closed, we are the only ones in the whole country for our field. Things are going truly amazing," he explained. "So we both will have a salary that will cover home expenses and enough to save for a bigger place when the time comes."

The couple just kept quiet and exchanged a look, something George couldn't quite read, before looking at them again.

"So?" he questioned, hopeful.

Andromeda smiled kindly at him, reaching for her husband's hand.

"We can't give you an answer if we don't hear the question, George," the man notice. "Go on. What do you want to ask us?"


	13. XIII

Fleur waited with her eyes closed, and Cassiopeia finished the flower of braids on the back of her head with, moving her silky locks so they'd fall perfectly, and showed her a mirror.

"All done."

The French girl picked up the hand mirror and smiled as soon as her eyes fell on her reflection.

"It's so beautiful," she exclaimed, turning to her friend with huge eyes. "Can you do this at my wedding? Please?"

She smiled.

"Of course. It'll be an honour."

Fleur watched her for a moment.

"You've been dating George for the same time I've been dating Bill, right?"

The teen thought briefly and nodded.

"I have, yes."

While Cassiopeia were working on her hair, she had told the half-Veela about her relationship with her boyfriend, how it started and their plans future.

"Don't you think of marrying?"

The blonde fell into silence. It was something they never really talked about... marriage.

"I don't know," she finally said. "I never thought about that. I just turned eighteen."

"Well, I was eighteen when Bill asked me to marry him."

Still, she just shrugged.

"I'm just not thinking of it," Cassiopeia decided. "There's so much going on. I don't think George has thought about that either."

Fleur dropped the subject right after that, and Cas did the same. After the younger Weasleys had left for Hogwarts along with Potter and Granger, she was left with Mrs Weasley for most of the day, and that was _at least_ stressful. While her recent friend had spent quite a time not noticing how the mother of their boyfriend and her fiancé was clearly displeased with her, it was obviously now for her that this wasn't just a case of simple personality. Mrs Weasley never treated the younger girl the way she treated her, for starters. She wasn't a fool.

So, for the sake of her patience, Cassiopeia invited her to stay with her for a while after work almost every day since she was left alone with her future mother-in-law.

"Do you have a dress yet?" she asked. "It's in less than a year."

Cas raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Fleur, you won't get married until next year," she frowned. "I have time to find a dress."

She bit her lip.

"But Bill told me George told him that you have a lot of nice clothes that are almost dusting inside your chest and I want to see them," the French girl explained. "I can't remember the last time I was… How do you say it? Girly?"

"Girly is a good word."

She hesitated but walked to where she had put her chest just a few months earlier, and pulled it from its place, tapping it with her wand and seeing as it opened to show part of the clothes magically stored there.

"I must warn you," she turned to her friend. "This is just probably 5% of what's inside."

The smile Fleur gave her flowed with excitement.

"Oh, _please_ ," she put her hands together. "Let's dig in!"


	14. XIV

George was fidgeting with his shirt, so nervous for some reason Cassiopeia couldn't quite understand, and the way Mr Weasley, Fred, and Bill were staring at the two of them wasn't normal, nor was Fleur's small but constant smile. It was as if they knew something she didn't, and the feeling wasn't comfortable at all for her.

Mrs Weasley also looked specially frowny today, and it was adding to her confusion.

"Is everything alright?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Yeah," he quickly answered. "Why do you ask that? Does it look like something is weird? Do I look weird? I'm not weird. We are not weird. You're weird."

Cas just frowned, even more confused and Bill rolled his eyes just as she turned to him.

"George just had a weird dream last night and can't look you in the eye after it," Fred affirmed with a sly smile, taking a fork full of his food. "You don't want to hear about it."

She lowered her eyes, feeling her whole face hot and Mrs Weasley gave her son an angry pat on the nape of the neck.

"Fred, stop with that," she hissed. "Don't worry, Cassiopeia dear, he's just joking."

"Am I?" her boyfriend's twin asked. "I mean… I'm the one who shared a room with him."

George blushed and everyone else in the table just rolled their eyes or chuckled, while their mother hit her son on the back of his neck.

"Don't worry. Cassiopeia," she looked at her once again, this time more reaffirming and in a stronger voice. "Fred is just joking with us."

The rest of dinner was as quiet as it could, and when everyone was done, Mr Weasley was quick to put some music on to try and lighten the mood.

"Do you wanna dance?" George offered a hand to his girlfriend. "Outside."

She tilted her head to the side. He was acting weird, that was definitive.

"Outside?"

He exchanged a look with his father, then looked at his girlfriend once again.

"Outside," he confirmed. "Come on. Let's go."

He guided Cassiopeia outside with a smile and stopped when they reached the garden, where the music still played.

"Come on," he offered her a hand. "It's just a dance."

He gave her a smile, swinging the girl gently to the sound of an artist she could quite name.

"You're acting weird today," she pointed out. "Did anything happen at the store that I don't know?"

George shook his head, giving his girlfriend a shy smile.

"Did you fight with any of your brothers?"

"No," he denied. "We are all okay."

Cassiopeia stared into his eyes, trying to find out what he was possibly trying to hide.

"What is it, then?" she squeezed his hand. "There's something going on."

George blushed, and she had to hold on a smile in response to the red tinting his skin.

"You know I really love you, right?" he questioned, staring into her eyes. "A whole lot."

Cas felt her cheeks flushing warm and he opened a shy smile.

"You know I… I think you're awesome, I think I always did. And…" he cleared his throat. "Do you remember when we were kids in the first year?"

She nodded.

"Well, I spent the whole first month just staring and drooling over you," he confessed. "And everyone forgot, and for I while I thought I did but now I know it turns out I didn't."

She chuckled, hiding her face on his neck.

"George..." she half whined. Cassiopeia wasn't good with expressing emotions and just couldn't understand what was going on. "Why are you saying all that?"

He stopped and lowered his hands slowly.

"I…" he struggled and released her hand, patting his pockets. "Well, you see…"

Cas raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer, and her boyfriend breathed in deep.

"Okay, so," he spoke slowly. "I don't know the future. None of us does and…" he hesitated. "Well… I'm nervous."

She offered him a small smile and reached her hand to comfort him, caressing his cheek.

"I know."

"I'm sorry," he opened a small smile. "I just don't know what to say."

Cassiopeia waited in silence and her boyfriend cleared his throat.

"I love you and I want to spend my whole life with you," he finally declared and reached for his pocket, taking something from inside it. "And I want to marry you."

When George opened his hand, her eyes went wide. He was holding a ring inside it.

"What?" she choked out.

He waited in silence while Cassiopeia just continued to stare at him, frozen on her spot.

He wanted to marry her?

George wanted to marry her?

"Yes," she affirmed, feeling calmer now that knew what he was struggling so much with. "Of course."

George let out a breath that sagged his shoulders and she offered him her hand, smiling when she felt him slipping the simple ring onto her fourth finger. It wasn't anything big or expensive, but a grey stone that made fit her eyes closely, and she knew he had chosen it with his heart.

"Can I get a kiss now?" he asked in an almost embarrassed whisper.

Cassiopeia chuckled.

"Come here," she put her arms over his shoulders and pulled him close.

Her _now-fiancé_ kissed her lips with a smile on his, and held the blonde teen tightly, and was still grinning largely when she pulled away. She then turned her head to the backdoor of the house, where everyone was watching the two.

"It's okay to breathe now, everyone," she shouted. "I already said yes."

Bill, Fred, and Fleur celebrated with large smiles and her future sister-in-law even clapped, and Mr Weasley's face lit up with a huge smile, while Mrs Weasley tried to show happiness in a clear yellow smile.

"We're going to have so much fun picking dresses for you!" Fleur ran to her, taking Cassiopeia from George's arms and giving her a strong and tight hug. "And your wedding theme. Your flowers! I can see you carrying a bouquet of Purple Peonies already!"

Cas tried to keep smiling, a bit afraid of her clear excitement, but she couldn't judge her. These were great news, and not everyone was as discreet as herself when it came to expressing emotions.

"And we could decorate with Morning Glories and purple Hyacinths," she continued. "And we could put some of them on your hair…" she continued. "We could have the bridesmaid holding bouquets of them in their hands. How many bridesmaids do you want?"

Cassiopeia stared at her in silence for a moment, confused.

"Sorry?"

"I imagine that you'll want two of them, Ginny and your cousin Tonks, right? We could have them wearing the same colours but different dresses."

She gave the thought a moment.

"Well, yes," she confirmed. "But… Not just Ginny and Tonks, I would like to have Hermione as a Bridesmaid too, you don't go through a life-changing experience with someone and doesn't give them the proper recognition."

Fleur chuckled and she offered her a small smile.

"And there's you, obviously."

She blushed deeply, and Cas could see Bill smiling at the two of them from where he was animatedly talking to a blushing George.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course," she confirmed like it was obvious. "I'll need a lot of help, though. I know nothing about weddings."

To that, she smiled even larger.

"Let's go upstairs. I have a lot of ideas that didn't make it to my wedding, but are just as beautiful."

Cassiopeia looked for George and gave him a nervous smile, to which her fiancé shrugged.

"Come on," Fleur insisted. "You're going to love everything!"


	15. XV

“Well, don’t you look sad?” George slipped to Cassiopeia's side on the couch.

They were at her aunt’s house. Before leaving to France and promising to be back as soon as possible, Fleur had left the new bride with a huge collage book about weddings, and she was trying her hardest to show how happy she was with everything that was happening, but there was a side of her that couldn’t be so glad.

“I’m happy,” the blond said slowly, turning to look at him. “I’m just… not 100% happy.”

Her fiancé took her hand in his.

“Is it because of your family?”

She nodded slowly, and George offered her a small and sad smile.

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to be,” she squeezed his hand. “It’s not your fault.”

He shook his head.

“Still,” George insisted. “I want to see you 100% happy, not just… 99% happy.”

Cas didn’t answer and leaned into his embrace when he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I was thinking about when we could do it.”

He turned to her with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, looking rather confused.

“Please explain,” he requested.

“The wedding?” the girl said, frowning.

Comprehension filled his expression, and Cassiopeia tilted her head in confusion.

“What did you think I was talking about?”

He stared into her eyes for a moment, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before shrugging.

“Nothing,” he decided. “I thought we could get married on Christmas.”

She felt her confusion being replaced by surprise.

“ _This_ Christmas?”

Her fiancé nodded, giving her a large smile.

“No time like right now, right? I’m gonna get the apartment sorted out with Fred and we could do it out there in the garden, I’m sure your aunt would like it, and… Well…” he stopped himself and blushed. “You know.”

“What?”

“It’ll be the anniversary of when it all started with us,” he reminded he. “Don’t you remember? You looked gorgeous in the ball.”

She offered him a smile. How could Cassiopeia ever forget? She didn’t remember the name of the Durmstrang boy who took her as a date to the ball and his face was very foggy, but she would never forget how George fiercely protected her from him.

“I do,” she whispered. “Christmas it is.”

George’s smile grew bigger and he kissed her lips, completely excited, hugging her middle like he was trying to fuse their bodies in one for a moment before relaxing and pulling her to sit on his lap with each leg on the side of his torso, and held both her hands in his.

“Sometimes,” he muttered against her lips before stopping, and took the hands he was holding to kiss each gently. “Sometimes I’m afraid that I’ll wake up one day and this has all been a dream.”

She squeezed his palms gently and leant up just slightly to kiss his forehead.

“Why is that?” she questioned in a whisper.

“The store is going very well,” he reminded her. “It’s like the first months didn’t even exist, we are thriving, we got employees and people buying things from all over the continent.”

George’s face was serious in a way not many people would see it, and Cas could see the anxiety pouring from his words.

“I have you in my life, and we’re happy,” he continued, freeing one of his hands and pushing a long lock of hair out of her face very softly. “And it just looks like a dream, sometimes. Like it’s just my mind coming up with it, that I’m not really that happy, that I’m still in Hogwarts crushing on this hot girl from another house who won’t even glance at me.”

She chuckled, pecking his lips and moving her fingers to caress his face, feeling the faint notion of a beard on his jaw but knowing it would rarely become more than that.

“It’s not a dream,” she affirmed, kissing his lips once again. _“Not a dream.”_

George’s grip moved down to her waist again as the kiss deepened, and she took a breath when one of his hands slipped up her shirt, finding a place for itself over her warm skin.

“It’s not?” he whispered In between their kiss, his voice deep and slightly rough.

“No,” she breathed out.

His hands took different paths, one down her leg and the other up her back, and Cassiopeia's skin grew hot with every inch he touched, wanting to feel him as close as possible, not missing the very clear sign that he was craving the same thing straight up pressed against her.

Her hands moved to his hair without her thinking, scratching his scalp, and she closed her eyes when his touch started moving up the front of her shirt, waiting to feel where it'd end.

What they forgot, however, was that they weren’t exactly alone in the house.

The clearing of a throat made them jump in absolute surprise, and Cassiopeia's whole face started burning in shame when she saw no one other than her uncle standing there.

“Uncle Ted,” the girl said in a hurry, trying to mask her embarrassment as she moved away of her fiancé’s grip. “Hello.”

The man just smiled.

“Hello,” he greeted the two. “I see you two are saying goodbye.”

Cas turned her head to the side, exchanging a look with George, who just nodded while she tried to recompose herself.

“Yes,” she affirmed, turning to her uncle again. "We are."

“You don’t have to drag yourselves,” he noted. “You’ll see one another again tomorrow and George is part of this family, he can show himself the door.”

In response to that, her boyfriend stood right up, moving his suit – good Merlin, he loved wearing his suits now – so it could cover his… embarrassment?

“You’re absolutely correct, sir,” he said in a clearly ashamed voice. “I’ll… I’ll be going now.”

Cassiopeia closed her eyes for a moment, wanting to hide, before turning to where he was already leaving.

“Goodbye.”

“Bye-bye.”


End file.
